


Unpack

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [43]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove is afraid of spiders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy decides to finally unpack and finds an unpleasant visitor in a drawer.-Billy kind of wants to stop and find Steve but he knows the words will get stuck in his throat if he tries to talk about it, he still can barely talk to his government issued therapist about everything, most of the time he just sits in a corner fuming that he has to be there in the first place. He does not like listening to his therapist talk but he likes listening to Steve ramble on and Billy is afraid he will stop if he does not keep going, if he does not give Steve a sign that he is not actually bothering Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Unpack

**Unpack**

Billy has been living with Steve for a month before he finally decides to unpack. Despite the fact that he spends most nights in Steve's bed, stealing his body heat and taking comfort in soft touches, he still has his own room. He spends the worst of his days in here, when everything is too much and he needs to be alone, it is his safe place whenever Steve is not around or cannot break through the icy anger and pain he wears like a shield.

The whole room is comfortable, Steve set it up before he even asked Billy to move in. Despite his own terrible room, the one he put together for Billy is really nice. Soft blue walls, a comfortable bed stacked high with pillows, blankets and the little stuffed rat the kids had given him for Christmas as a joke that Billy refuses to admit to liking. There are two portable heaters because these days Billy is never not cold, a record player and an overstuffed armchair, and more pillows and blankets settled in the bottom of the closet just in case.

It is pretty perfect, but Billy has not felt up to unpack, has not trusted that this is not all just some fever dream. But he overheard Steve talking with Robin earlier, how he is worried Billy does not want to be here. Crying because Billy has not unpacked and Steve is worried Billy is going to leave.

Which is silly, but last night had been a bad one, it rained and when it rains all of his scars hurt, his whole body hurts, skin too tight. Billy had been in a mood and a tired Steve had set him off toward anger. He was not even angry at Steve, angry at the mind flyer, angry that he survived to suffer pain like this on a daily basis, made worse by changes in the weather. Steve had not been paying attention, tired and trudging upstairs and Billy's anger got the best of him at being ignored.

He got mean mouthed, put his fist through the wall, had seen the scared look in Steve’s eyes before they shifted to concern, worrying over Billy’s hand, offering help. Billy had not wanted help though, anger turning on himself, worrying that he was going to turn into his father. Steve had let him be, left a snack outside Billy’s door when Billy refused to answer it, going to bed alone. Billy slipped into Steve’s bed later, still mad at himself but unable to sleep alone, wanting to be close. Steve had not even woken as he rolled toward Billy and curled an arm around his waist, pressing his face against Billy’s shoulder. 

Steve had been sweet this morning too, patched up Billy’s hand, made him the pancakes he likes, even though Steve himself does not like blueberries, keeps them around just for Billy. Billy had gone for a walk to try and get the stiffness out of his limbs, had come back and overheard Steve worrying that he had done something wrong. Crying over Billy, despite how awful he was last night, how awful he gets more often than not.

Billy is not really good with words, is not good at reassuring or apologizing, not in the way Steve is. But actions, Billy can do actions, so he is going to finally unpack his boxes and later he will run by the hardware store so he can fix the wall that he shamefully put a hole in. 

He does not have a lot, things had a tendency to get ruined in Neil's house, but he does have a small collection of second hand books and records that managed to survive his father’s rage and he starts with those. Steve had offered to get him a bookshelf but Billy had not felt comfortable accepting, not after everything Steve was offering, unwilling to believe his sincerity. Mostly Billy had just been a dick about it, spent most of his time being a dick to Steve actually, scared and hurt, afraid to trust him.

Steve just keeps brushing the slights off, keeps taking care of Billy even when he claims he does not want it. Oh he wants alright, he just does not think he deserves it. Only taking comfort at night when absolutely nothing else works but slipping into Steve's bed and letting his body heat comfort him, ground him, as Steve wraps around him like an octopus.

Billy kind of wants to stop and find Steve but he knows the words will get stuck in his throat if he tries to talk about it, he still can barely talk to his government issued therapist about everything, most of the time he just sits in a corner fuming that he has to be there in the first place. He does not like listening to his therapist talk but he likes listening to Steve ramble on and Billy is afraid he will stop if he does not keep going, if he does not give Steve a sign that he is not actually bothering Billy.

Making up his mind Billy moves on to his clothes, hanging up a handful of his shirts, he does not really wear button ups anymore. He does not feel comfortable in his own skin these days, and the cold hurts his scars so having his chest exposed is the last thing Billy likes. Instead he has taken to burying himself in over sized hoodies, and occasionally if Steve is not around when he wants him there Billy has taken to wearing one of Steve big knit sweaters. Not that he will admit that to anyone, has his favorite one tucked under the blankets on the closet floor when he is not using it.

He moves on to the last two boxes, full of folded clothes and socks tugging the drawers on the dresser open. Billy shouts in surprises as one of the top ones contains a spider. Jumping back he trips over a discarded box, hand hitting the books stacked nearby on the nightstand, sending both him and them to the ground.

"Billy! Billy are you okay?" Steve asks, door barely cracked, never comes in without Billy's permission. Billy snapped at him a lot about it those first few days, and Steve took it to heart. "Can I come in?" 

"Come get rid of this fucking spider!" Billy's chest is pound, he hates spiders, cannot stand the sneaky little assholes always creeping up on people.

"Spider?" Steve asks, coming in looking around curiously before his eyes land on Billy.

"It's in the drawer, kill it!" Billy hisses. 

"You're scared of spiders?" Steve asks as he looks at the small wispy thing, just a daddy long legs, it must have wandered in here by accident.

"I'm not fucking scared, kill it." Billy rises leaving the books on the ground as he slides across the bed to put distance between him and the spider. 

"Who would have thought, " Steve does not kill it, he pushes the curtains back and opens the window before scooping the spider up and putting it back outside where it belongs. "that you'd be afraid of spiders, you survived an interdimensional monster and death." Steve snickers as he pulls the window closed again.

"Shut the fuck up Harrington." Billy grumbles stomping closer now that the spider is gone.

"It's cute." Steve tells him with a warm genuine smile before leaning in and giving Billy's cheek a kiss. That is new, Billy definitely likes this development more than Steve’s teasing and he feels his anger peter out. “You’re unpacking?” Steve asks hope in his eyes that makes Billy want to squirm, he resolutely does not.

“Figured it was time.” Billy shrugs trying for nonchalant and failing when Steve grabs his hand, fingers brushing just above his battered knuckles.

“I’m glad, I was thinking maybe we should get a punching bag, might help.” Steve says, thumb gently rubbing into Billy’s skin. Normally Billy would decline an offer like that, but he wants Steve to know for sure he is planning to stick around and maybe it will help with his anger, and give him something other than the pain to focus on.

Billy twists his hand, twines his fingers with Steve’s. “Yeah, I think that would be a good idea pretty boy.” The radiant smile Steve sends him, had Billy’s stomach going gooey. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
